


Pleasure Principle

by Marshmallowmore



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He transferred the ice pack from one hand to the other, her eyes following every movement.<br/>When she lingered on his stomach he lifted his eyebrows.<br/>“Eyes up here, Mars, I’m not a piece of meat,” he scoffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All original VM characters belong to Rob Thomas.  
> Reviews are love.

Thank you so much to lilamadison11 for this wonderful covert art.

 

The corners of Veronica’s mouth twitched upwards as she watched Logan retreat from the cafeteria, only to fall back down again the moment Logan approached Piz to apologize. She couldn’t hear what her ex-boyfriend was saying, but the confusion on her boyfriend’s face when he turned back to look at her was clear.

 _Shit!_ Veronica thought as she looked away. _It must be written all over my goddamn face. Mask on Veronica. Get a grip!_

Piz hesitantly walked up to her. “Do you…?” he began to ask, his eyes searching  to lock with hers.

“Huh? What?” she replied, her voice strained.  She forced her eyes to meet his.

He cleared his throat and scratched his head, “Um, do you want to eat here? Or maybe we could go back to my room?” he suggested before whispering,  “Everybody’s staring.”

_Let them stare._

“Umm fine,” she shrugged before reaching down for her messenger bag. “Let’s go to your room.”  

They walked in uncomfortable silence, allowing Veronica to wallow in her thoughts.

_Piz...What am I doing with you? You’re so Leave it to Beaverton while my life is a chapter from The Outsiders. Have you ever had a problem that couldn’t be solved with an afterschool special or mixtape? Not that I like it when Logan goes all fisticuffs, but at least he gets where I’m coming from. God I hope he’s OK. His knuckles must be pretty bruised. Shit, what if Gory targets him now?_

They finally came to a stop in front of Piz’s room.  As he fumbled for his keys he began to ramble on nervously about some new band that sent their tape into his radio show, acting like nothing had happened.

“You deserve better,” Veronica blurted out.

“I know ska bands aren’t really my thing, but they really weren’t that bad,” Piz replied as he managed to open the door and take a step inside his room.

 _So we’re ignoring the bloodbath that just happened.  If only it was that easy._ Veronica thought as she hesitated at the threshold.

“Piz, _…”_ she began before trailing off.

He stared at her with a resigned look on his face, like he knew exactly what she was about to say, and some of what she wasn’t.

“This isn’t working,” she winced as she recognized the same words that Logan had said to her just a few months earlier. She waited a beat to let Piz interject, but when he remained silent she continued, “Look, if you want to talk I’ll stay, but it’s probably better that I leave.”

For a moment Piz looked like he was going to mount a counteroffensive, but then he just muttered, “Can’t say Wallace didn’t warn me of this.” The words stabbed Veronica in the heart.  Before she could reply he tacked on,  “Just go. Do what you have to do.”

“I’m really sorry, Piz,” she answered before practically jogging out of there.

 

*****************

Veronica was pacing outside Logan’s suite thinking about what she would say.

_You’ve really done it this time Logan! Why do you always disregard what I tell you and just dive head first in these situations? The guy you pissed off? He’s Russian Mob. Yeah not so funny now, is it?_

_Or maybe, Veronica , you should just say thank you. Admit that you got turned on the moment his first punch landed. How messed up are you exactly? His life might be in danger and all you can think of is sex._

_No, this is not a good idea. We are terrible as a couple and no better as friends. We are magnets for everything dangerous and stupid. I should just go back to Piz, beg him to take me back and teach me how to be normal._

_But is that really what you want though? To be normal? To turn the other cheek? Shouldn’t you just embrace who you are and who you want? What if—_

The door opened abruptly and a sexy, disheveled Logan appeared _._ Ice pack on hand, no shirt on, and loose sweat pants completed the droolworthy look.

“Veronica? You’re starting to burn a hole in this fine establishment’s expensive carpet. Destruction of hotel property is frowned upon I hear,” he said with his patented smirk.

“Well you know me and pesky rules. I like to break them,” she replied, her voice getting a little husky .

_It’s only been like five minutes since I ended my relationship with Piz and I’m already flirting._

He smirked.

_Shit. He knows it too. Probably exactly what he wants to hear._

“And you know me. I love breaking them with you,” he answered.

“Oh I know. Trust me,” she said with an edge.

“Look at you, trying to act like you disapprove.”

He transferred the ice pack from one hand to the other, her eyes following every movement. When she lingered on his stomach he lifted his eyebrows.

“Eyes up here, Mars, I’m not a piece of meat,” he scoffed.

Veronica rolled her eyes before giving him a head tilt. _“_ Can I come in?”

“Always,” he said and opened the door further.

 

***********

They sat on the couch in absolute silence for 10 minutes or so as Veronica struggled to come up with what to say first.

“You’re awfully quiet.  And here I was expecting a lecture from you,” he baited her.

Veronica threw him a withering glance. “Do you know how dangerously stupid beating up Gory Sorokin was?”

“Ahh, there it is,” Logan cut in a sarcastic sigh of relief.

Veronica ignored him . “I wasn’t kidding when I said he was connected.  His uncle is a major player in the Russian mob.”

Logan whistled. “Wow, Bobcat! First you piss off the Fitzpatricks and now the Russian mob. You really have been a busy bee. Color me impressed.”

“I came to tell you that you might want to consider getting your own security detail. Gory doesn’t take too kindly to people challenging him.”

“Ok. I’ll hire a guy tomorrow,” he shrugged.

“Really? Just like that?” she was honestly surprised. She expected a bunch of macho statements like “I’m not afraid” and “Bring it on” but not uncontested obedience.

“Yep,” he popped the p and looked at her like the cat who ate the canary.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“Why? You wound me, Mars,” Logan mimicked being shot in the chest. “Don’t you know this dance by now? You say jump, I ask how high?”

“Is that so?” she kept a straight face, but the corners of her mouth softened.

“I like this dance. I want to keep dancing till my feet won’t move anymore. Don’t you?”

“Want to dance? We talking the Hokey Pokey or the Macarena? Oh, I know, the Hand Jive.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“What, Logan?  What are you asking me exactly?”

“Oh, so we’re doing the straightforward thing now? Fine. I’ll play. Isn’t it about time you admit to yourself that we belong together?” the shit grin on his face told her he knew exactly what her answer would be.

_Cocky bastard._

“I don’t know Logan,” she hesitantly answered.

He sighed and looked away.

_Oh boy. Naked male insecurity mode activated._

She grabbed his hand and turned him towards her.

“Hey, no games,” she assured him. “I admit it. I’ve tried to deny it, but there’s no use. I still…” her voice trailed off.

_Am I really ready to say the words out loud?_

“You still what?”

_Puppy dog eyes? Check. Hopeful smile? Check. Am I goner? Check check._

_“_ I still love you,” she drawled out, “probably never stopped.” Her answer elicited a bright smile from Logan.

_Now this look, this look of pure happiness. I don’t see it nearly enough on Logan’s face. I gotta be responsible for that look more often._

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and looked her in the eyes.

“You know that’s all I ever wanted to hear right?”

“I should have said it earlier then,” she said.

“I’ll take it anytime.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

They were still for a moment.  Finally Logan opened up, “These past few months without you were excruciating, like I was missing a limb or something. At first, the only way to not feel the pain was to get shitfaced drunk. I know that’s not an excuse, but I—”

Veronica placed a finger on his lips.  “Let’s not go there OK?”  Before he could answer, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.  After a few seconds, Veronica coaxed his mouth open by running her tongue across his lips.  As their kiss began to deepen, she could feel Logan slide a hand from her back to the base of her breast.

Suddenly Logan pulled away.  “What about Piz?”

“You’re bringing up Piz now?” she looked at him puzzled as she caught her breath. “Do you want to talk about Parker while we’re at it?”

“Parker and I are over, but  you and Piz were still a thing when I saw you an hour ago in the cafeteria,” he looked at her nervously.

_Does he really think that I would be here like this and not have ended it with Piz?_

_Oh Logan.  Lilly really did a number on him._

“I broke up with him right after we left. I wouldn’t be here like this if I hadn’t.”  She tenderly laid her hand on his cheek.  “Are we good then?”

“We’re good,” he answered by laying his hand over hers.

She smiled.  “No more talk about Parker, Piz, or anybody else not in this room right now. Let’s just enjoy each other.”

“Was that a proposition? Why Miss Mars, you make me blush!” he lifted his hand over his mouth in fake modesty before moving both hands to her waist.

“Shut up!” she grabbed his neck and pulled him to a searing kiss.

His hands slowly trailed down from her waist to her ass and he pulled her straight to his groin.

Veronica moaned, “Do that again!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he grunted as he pulled her down again.

She laughed and nipped at his chin before licking a path to his ear. When her mouth reached its destination, she breathlessly asked, “Is Dick coming over? Should we move this to your room?”

“Please don’t ever talk about Dick while you’re pressed up against me like this,” he groaned. “I don’t know. He might make an appearance ”

He stood up suddenly and she circled her legs around his waist.  He looked at her hungrily and moved in to kiss her. She reciprocated enthusiastically, tangling her tongue with his. When lack of air became a problem, she broke away and commanded, “Your room, NOW!”.

Logan walked them to the master suite and tried to open the door with his foot. Failing, he made a face. Veronica laughed good naturally.

“You think that’s funny?” Logan said in mock offense.  Keeping his left hand on her ass, he used his right hand to pull open the door.  As soon as he carried her over the threshold, he twirled them around so he could shut it again. He twisted the lock and then pushed her against it as he crashed his mouth to her neck and started sucking.

“Oh my god, I’ve missed your mouth,” she sighed.

Logan pulled up with a pop. “I think that might have been a compliment.”

“Don’t get used to it, Echolls.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mars,” he replied before going in for another kiss.  At the last moment Veronica twisted her head to the side.

“So we’re back to a last names basis?”

“Nah, we’re back to stripping-each-other’s-clothes-off while bantering basis.”

She raised her eyebrows in a challenge “Really? Cause I believe I’m still wearing all my clothes.”

“Well we can’t have that.” He spun her away from the door and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, causing her to shriek “Logan!”

“Mmmm. I’ve missed hearing you scream my name,” he replied as he leaned over her.  He moved his hands to her belt and started to undo it.  “Say it again.”

“Dream on.”

“Oh you’ll be singing a very different tune in the next few minutes.”  He pulled the belt loose and tossed it away.

She faked a yawn, “Promises, promises.”

He dropped his mouth over her t-shirt covered breast and gently nipped at it with his teeth, causing her to make a sharp intake of breath.  “Am I boring you now?”

He grabbed the waist of her jeans and started to pull them down slowly, his fingertips trailing over her inner leg as he did so. She quickly lifted her hips to assist him.  When they got to her knees, she lowered her hips again and stretched out her legs. His patience getting the better of him, he grabbed the cuffs of her jeans and yanked them rest of the way off, revealing  black lace boy shorts.

Logan stood back up and pushed his sweats to the floor, leaving him standing in all his naked glory. He took a moment to look at her appreciatively, then with a wolfish grin that sent tingles down her spine, he leaned over her again. He licked a path from her stomach to her right inner thigh before nuzzling her centre. With each nudge of his nose, her stomach began to flutter, her breaths became shorter, and her heart beat so loud in her chest she could swear he must hear it.

Logan crawled on top of her and pushed away a stray piece of hair from her face. “God, you look so sexy right now. I can’t wait to be inside you. I swear I’ll go slow.”

Every nerve in Veronica’s body stood at attention to the point where she felt she was on the verge of bursting. “Just fuck me, Logan. Right here, right now.”

Her unusual burst of dirty talk made his eyes dilate. “Ahh, you’re killing me, ” he groaned.

She felt so powerful in that moment. She sat up boldly and pushed Logan onto his back. As she straddled his waist, she crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, and pulled it over her head, exposing her matching black lace bra. His eyes practically doubled in size and she felt his dick poking her center. She rotated her hips once and then smiled coyly as she unhooked the front clasp of her bra with one hand. Logan looked like a little kid waiting to open his Christmas present, but Veronica teased him by holding her bra in place. She lowered her head and licked his upper lip, urging his mouth open. He made a deep “oh” sound as their tongues battled in a hungry kiss. Finally she tossed her bra away and pressed her bare breasts to his chest. Growling, he grabbed her ass with one hand and slipped the other under the waistline of her underwear.

“God Veronica you’re so wet. I want you so bad.”

“I want you too, Logan. Please.”

He slipped a finger in her tight sheath and spread her wetness around.

“Ahh, Logan!” she writhed with pleasure.

“I got you, Baby.”

He slid another two fingers in her pussy and pressed his thumb to her clit. As he began to pump she rocked her hips in tandem, quickly building her up to orgasm. Not wanting to cum without him, she pulled his hand out before stretching her panties so she could guide his cock to her opening.

Before she got too far, Logan moved her hand away and began to twist his body so he could reach for the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” she asked agitatedly.

“Getting a condom,” he slid the drawer open and reached in.  He pulled out an empty box that had a post-it stuck to it with “I O U” scrawled across in Dick’s handwriting. Logan tossed the box across the room frustratedly.

“I’m still on the pill,” she assured him as she reached for his member again.

“That’s not the only—”

“Have you been bareback with any others?”

“No. Only with you.”

“And I haven’t been with anyone else period,” she replied huskily as she lowered herself onto his waiting cock, her channel immediately tightening around him.

They both exhaled in unison.

Veronica set the pace as she began to ride him. She lifted his hands to each of her breasts.

“Play with...them...Oh god...Your hands...I’m so ready...to cum,” she struggled to put a full sentence together.

Logan wasted no time. He rolled one nipple while pinching the other, knowing it drove her crazy. Veronica threw her head back in ecstatic response.

“God, Logan, I’m cumming!” she bounced once, then twice on his cock before exploding all around him.

“Fuck, Veronica!” Logan exclaimed as his orgasm took over.

Veronica slumped over Logan as she began to recover.  He ran his fingers through her hair once before he pulled her down and tucked her in a spooning position.

“That one was for the books,” he murmured into her hair.

“Glad you liked it.”

Logan scoffed “I more than liked it, I almost came in my pants like a teenager.”

Veronica rolled around so that she could face him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he stroked her cheek. "You gotta know what you do to me.”

She tried to act casual about it and shrug it off,  but he wouldn’t let it go.

“Veronica? You do know you rock my world both in and out of bed right?” he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Rock your world? That’s a bit of an exaggeration.” she replied disbelievingly.  Her fingers began to trace invisible shapes on his chest and she let her eyes follow them.

“Veronica” he lifted her face so his eyes could penetrate hers. “You. Rock. My. World.” He emphasized each word by bringing her hips closer and closer until she felt his rising hard on.

“Again? So soon?” she smiled widely.

“What can I say? You’ve got that magic touch.” He nuzzled the nape of her neck before planting a kiss on the spot he knew made her knees weak.

“You have no idea how I missed this,” she mumbled closing her eyes.

“I have a pretty good idea,” he replied before kissing his way to the other side of her neck. “I still haven’t washed my sweatshirt you used to wear to sleep. It lost your smell a while ago, but I still sniff it when thinking about you.” He bit down on her neck just hard enough to leave a faint mark.  

“Ah! I…” she stuttered, “I...uh...I stole a pair of your boxers and still wear them to bed. I think about your hands and mouth on me when I do.”

“Really?” he cocked up one eyebrow.  He leaned down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked.  When he released it he blew across her nipple, causing it to stand at attention.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned.

“Do you touch yourself and pretend it’s me when wearing them, Veronica?” He asked before repeating that action to her other globe. This time she couldn’t even get out a distinguishable word as she moaned.

“Do you cum as you play with yourself?” he took her nipples in his hands and pinched them both hard.

“Yes! Yes! I come with your name in my mouth more times than I can count!” she cried out.  She was so close to another orgasm.

Logan let go of her breasts and she immediately felt the loss of his touch.

“Nooo, don’t stop,” she whimpered.

“Hang on, Bobcat. I’m taking it slow just like I promised. Prepare to beg for it.”

“I don’t beg,” she insisted unconvincingly, making him laugh.

“Even if I tell you that I love it when you beg for my cock.” he whispered into her ear before gently pushing her shoulders back onto the bed. “I came just thinking about it so many times,” he explained as he hooked his fingers under the waistline of her panties and begun to pull them down, tickling her thighs on the way.  Veronica let out a contented sigh.  “I was afraid I would never again get to hear those cute little sounds you make when I get you all hot and bothered,” he finished as he slipped them off her legs and carelessly tossed them over his shoulder.

“It’s sensory overload seeing you like this in front of me. I’m having a hard time trying to decide what to do first,” he said. He placed his palm on her stomach, warming her all over. With his index finger he drew a series of concentric circles around her bellybutton which increased in size with each rotation. “Do you want to know my fantasy?”  

Without hesitating she nodded yes.  Logan wolfishly licked his lips in that way that made her want to grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but it was Logan’s turn to be in control so she didn’t move.

“It starts with you wide open in front of me. He slid his hands down until one rested on each knee.  Gently he pushed them down so he had enough space to kneel between her legs.  He dropped his hand on her center and drew a line down from her curls before spreading her dripping wet lips. She was sure she must have made a pool on the sheets.

He lowered his head near her core. “Next, I tease you as I take a closer look.” Her hips bucked when she felt his warm breath blow gently against her mound, but he moved his head out of the way.  He did that a few more times until she figured out he wasn’t going to stop until she stayed still.

“You smell so good I decide I have to have a taste.” Logan snaked out his tongue and barely grazed her folds with it. “Mmmm.  One taste isn’t enough so I keep licking your sweet center until you can’t take it anymore.” This time he stuck his tongue all the way in while he circled her clit with his fingers.   

“Oh God Logan! Yes!” she panted.

He kept on licking and sucking, making sounds that should make her feel embarrassed but instead made her even wetter. She locked her feet behind his back, thrust her hips forward, and grabbed the back of his head so she could push his face into her pussy as far as it could go.  With each of his strokes she let out a tiny mewl, increasing in intensity as the tension continued to build. Just as she was about to cum he stopped and pulled up.

"NOOOOOOOO!” she pouted.

“Tsk, tsk. My fantasy, my rules.” he pushed three fingers in her and started fucking her hard and fast.

She immediately came moaning, thrashing her head left to right and seeing white spots bounce in front of her. Instead of bringing her down from her high, he carried on his pace. Her orgasm built up again until she felt like her heart was about to leave her chest.

“Logan! Please! You need to slow down. I can’t again, it’s too soon.”

He continued his ministrations as he came face to face with her. He kissed her hard and then said, “Yes you can, Baby. Let go, and enjoy it. Cum for me again, Veronica. Please, Baby, I got you.”

His encouragement was all she needed.  She came harder than she ever had before, accompanied by an unfamiliar guttural sound. Only then did Logan slow down, peppering kisses on her neck, breasts and stomach until she calmed down.

_This man is going to kill me but what a way to go._

He snuggled next to her “How are you feeling?”

“Blissed out,” she smiled at him through hooded lashes. She was about to ask him the same question when she felt his dick poking her side.

_His fantasy can’t end with him unsatisfied._

She couldn’t take him just yet but she mischievously thought about a way to drive him crazy too.

She rolled them over again so he was lying on the bed with her on top straddling him again.  

“I like where this is going” he smiled cockily.

“Really? You don’t say” she answered coyly as she gave her ass a quick wiggle, making his dick jump.

She started kissing his neck, then continued down his chest where she stopped to bite down hard on one nipple.  As soon as she let go,  she soothed it with a few ministrations of her tongue, feeling his firm stomach muscles twitch underneath her when she did so. She continued her way down, alternating between kisses and licks, until she made it to his member.

She placed one hand on the base and grabbed his shaft with the other. She pumped twice and it was all that needed for him to get completely stiff. She leaned down and took him all in her mouth as far as she could go. She licked and sucked hungrily, making “mmm” sounds in the back of her throat because she knew the vibrations would push him quickly over the edge.

“Veronica. Veronica, stop I’m going to—”

She let go making a pop sound and then took him again all the way to the back of her throat. She tugged at his balls and sucked even harder. He came hard and she felt his seed, warm and sticky, flow down her throat. She swallowed while looking him straight in the eye. His eyes rolled all the way up and he threw his head on the pillow.

“You, Minx. You’ll be the death of me, but what a way to go.”

She started laughing at his familiar choice of words.

“Come here” he said pulling her in a snuggling position. “You’ve managed to tire me out.”

“That’s not an easy task to accomplish. Do I get a gold star? ”

“Hmhm...” he said sleepily.

Veronica closed her eyes and they both dozed off, feeling relaxed and sated.

 

*****************

Veronica woke when she felt warm hands on her stomach. It took her a while to register where she was and who she was with.

_Mmmmm, Logan scent. Yum._

Her muscles were beautifully sore and her mind was clear. She hadn’t felt so good in months. She was also feeling incredibly horny. Their earlier activities sparked a flame in her that wasn’t going to be easy to extinguish.  Her nap had replenished her energy resources and she was ready to play with him again.

_And by the feel of what’s poking my butt right now, he’s ready too._

She wiggled her ass and she felt him become even harder.

“Now that is exactly the way a man should be woken up,” Logan murmured half-awake.

“I could get used to it too.” She answered coyly.

He grabbed her hip and pulled her towards him. “God, you’ve completely ravaged me today. And you still want more?”

“A girl wants what a girl wants."

“She doesn’t even try to deny it. I think I’ve died and gone to Heaven. No other explanation.”

She laughed and gave him a playful pinch. “Nope. You’re here, I’m here. In flesh—”

“And boner?” he cut in, pressing his hard on against her.

“Oh yeah. That too.”

She felt him moving.

“On all fours please,” he requested.

“What?” she said as he put his hands on her hips and started to pull them back.

“On your hands and knees.” he punctuated.

She eagerly complied, grabbing handfuls of comforter as she formed table pose. He placed one hand on her waist and pressed down, lifting her ass higher in the air.

He positioned his tip at the edge of her opening, stirring up her anticipation. He tested out the angle with a few short pulses of his pelvic muscles before finally adding, “On your elbows, Babe.”

“Yes sir” she said enthusiastically, lowering her arms to the mattress. She loved him like this, bossy and in charge, and he knew it too.

He gave out a low whistle, “You look so hot right now.”

He started pushing into her inch by inch, aided by the lubrication left over from before. The friction quickly reduced to zero as she became wetter by the second.

When he sunk himself all the way in they both moaned at the contact. He was stretching her in an almost uncomfortable position, the kind that makes it even better.

He grabbed her hair and pulled, making her ass come even higher up. He quickened his pace, and with each stroke she could feel her inner walls about to explode.

“Yes! Harder! Please. Ah right there!” she screamed.

He suddenly shifted her into a sitting position, opening her legs in an extreme angle Grabbing her breasts from behind, he fucked her harder then ever before. She bounced eagerly on his cock each time he slammed into her. He lowered his hand to her clit where he rubbed her furiously until she screamed, the waves of her orgasm making her drop forward, taking him with her. Pressed up against her back, he made an additional two long thrusts before succumbing himself.

They both fell on the bed panting and sweating. They tangled their feet together and reached for each other’s hands.

“Where can I sign up for a lifetime of this?” Logan said in a whisper.

Veronica’s instinct was to stiffen at the implication of marriage so she forced her body to relax.  “If that’s your way of asking me to marry you...” she devolved into a nervous laugh.

“Well, I was just talking about sex but...” when he saw her eyes go wide he gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her. “There’s a time and place for talking about sex, just not in my proposal.  One day though...” He trailed off as he turned to look at her. She could see he was dead serious.

_Has he really thought about proposing? What would I say if he asked? It might not be that bad. He certainly keeps me on my toes._

She turned her body towards him and leaned in. Their noses touched and she nuzzled his.

“ _One_ day,” she stressed the word one, “I might even say yes. Who knows?”

He smiled. That was enough for now.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first ever fanfic and it was a blast working on! Many many thanks to my amazing beta Emtifah without whom this would not have been possible! 
> 
> Also thank you to BryroseA for organizing this challenge which inspired me to write!


End file.
